To The Past, An Accident Or for Love?
by Tenshi.RebornLover
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians get transported 400 years to the past by the malfunctioning ten year bazooka...What will happen? Will they be killed or will relationships bloom? Read more to find out! Rated M for later chapters...maybe ;)
1. Punishment?

**Well...Here's my new story! I love Katekyo Hitman Reborn way more than Naruto...(Sorry Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Khr...Sadly**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi...In later chapters or sooner :3 Also i don't update if i don't have it written somewhere else first (Ya know, for revision purposes...write it first type it last xD) So if i don't update it you can yell at me or hit me...but not to hard ;)**

** The main pairings for this fic will be...**

**R27 (Main Pairing for Tsuna and Reborn)**

**G27 ( Giotto, Hibari, and Reborn decide to have a battle for Tsuna's attention)**

**1827 (Hibari doesn't like that everyone has an eye for 'his' bunny)**

**8059**

**~This should be all the pairing's...if there are more i will mention them before the chapter begins~**

**Now...Let's start!**

**_Tenshi_**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo...sadly in his opinion.

He sighed sitting at his desk,working on his paperwork. 'Damn paperwork...i'm going to kill all the tree's so there will be no more paper for the world' He almost chuckled and the aura around his desk was dangerously dark.

There sitting on the couch; a little ways from his desk was a smirking man wearing a fedora. "Dame-Tsuna, if i were to let you destroy all the tree's where is the fun of watching you suffer?" He hid his smirk behind his fedora, reading his mind was fun for this hitman. They have been together since Tsuna started middle school.

Tsuna, just noticing that the hitman was sitting there looked up at him and almost pouted. "Reborn...no fun...and would you stop reading my mind!" Tsuna tried to act all cute by crossing his arms and furrowing his brows together and pouting. Almost cracking through his sadistic tutor.

"Hn. I enjoy watching you suffer and no" He said, almost sang as he got up and was walking to the door. Tsuna thought he heard 'That is what makes my job fun'

Tsuna sighed as he looked back down at his work and groaned seeing there where two more stacks. Reborn stopped at the door and turned back around hearing the groan. "Oh...i almost forgot" He smirked "If you don't finish that work by dinner...there will be a punishment or a living hell" He chuckled darkly and walked out of the door, thinking about his 'punishment he would use on the poor brunette'

"You already made my life a living hell" Tsuna shuddered and mumbled, not wanting to think about it.

"I heard that, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn yelled half way across the mansion already.

"How the hell did you hear that?!" Tsuna almost yelled and rolled his eyes at his hopeless,sadistic tutor.

After about an hour and a half he looked at the clock and noticed the time. "I-if i'm late.." he mumbled and thought about his 'punishment' and shook his head. "I have about 5 minutes to get there" He smiled to himself, to try to calm down.

As he walked closer and closer to the dining room, he feared for the worse.

All of his guardian's where home...He sighed to himself, thinking about how much more paperwork he is going to have to do, just because all of his guardian's where home. He walked into the room, soon after sighed seeing there where already holes in the wall.

"Kamikorosu* Herbivore" Hibari growled as his tonfa smacked Mukuro in the face, continuing their little battle of Kufufu'ing and Kamikorosu'ing.

"Kufufu...Good luck skylark-kun" Mukuro purred and sliced Hibari's cheek with his staff. **(Sorry i don't know what it is xD )**

"EXTREME FIGHT!" Ryohei screamed punching his fists in there air, standing by a poor Cow kid.

Tsuna noticed that Lambo was over in the corner holding his head, with a big lump on it. "L-lambo-san...G-gotta..stay..calm" He bursts into tears.

"Yakyu Baka!" Gokudera threw his dynamite at Yamamoto.

"Mah Mah Gokudera...The firework thing again?" Yamamoto laughed and dodged the dynamite easily.

Tsuna getting tired of everyone not paying attention or didn't want the mansion in anymore damage than it was already in decided it was time to stop all the fights. "Hello Everyone" His guardians didn't even notice that their wonderful boss walked into the room.

He got tired of being ignored and stood there looking at the ground, the aura around him darkening in a murderous intent as he waited for his guardians to calm down. They all stopped where they were and noticed their boss standing in the door way.

"J-juudaime! How long have you been standing there?" He asked nervously, looking at his smaller boss.

Tsuna smiles sweetly and turned to his storm guardian "Just about 5 minutes is all"

"Juudaime..I am a failure as your right hand man! I didn't even notice that you were there the whole time" Gokudera was at his bosses feet in seconds, smacking his head on the floor.

"G-gokudera-kun it's fine but i will say this...the damage in this room right now.." He paused for a minute and smirked "You all are doing the paper work for" They all groaned.

"Why should we do it when Lambo started the whole fight?!" Gokudera almost yelled.

"L-Lambo-san did nothing!" Lambo stood up and looked at Tsuna with tears in his eyes. He pulled out a purple machine. Gokudera threw dynamite at it. The machine didn't blow up but malfunctioned. The machine known as the ten year bazooka was on it's way to Tsuna.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!/Tsunayoshi!/Herbivore!" They all yelled as they were all standing around their boss. The smoke was suppose to be pink, but was orange, sending everyone in the room who was in the smoke along with Tsuna.

"O-ow..." Tsuna mumbled sitting on the ground.

"Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as all of the guardians made their way tho their boss.

"Yeah...I'm ok" Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto offered him a hand, which he gladly took to help him off the ground.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice and seven figures where circled around there whole group.

* * *

**Sorry to end it with a cliff hanger...sort of...hehe**

***Kamikorosu- Hibari's 'I'll bite you to death' catch phrase**

**_Mini Series!_  
**

_**Reborn: I had a good punishment to...and then you had to go and ruin it by finishing your paperwork -Smirks-**_

_**Tsuna: Well i'm sorry...wait no...not really -sighs-**_

_**Giotto: Aww i wasn't introduced yet -pouts and sits in the emo corner-**_

_**G.: Stop being a baby..your a mafia boss -growls and picks Giotto up by the collar of his cloak-**_

_**Giotto: G~ why are you so mean -pouts and crosses his arms childishly-**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I will post the next one soon~**

**_Tenshi_**


	2. 1st Generation!

**I'm back! xD **

**Haha anyways here is the next chapter...i hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh! I know what i was forgetting about...the competition between Reborn, Giotto, and Hibari...I will be holding the competition! So you guys please message me about it~ Who will it be? R27 (Reborn x Tsuna) G27 (Giotto x Tsuna) or 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) Please help me~ There will also be fluff of 8059.**

**Other than that please enjoy the story...gah...i'm a stupid forgetful person i forgot something! -smacks my head on the wall- I just want to say that some chapters might be shorter and or longer than others...i might get stuck coming up with new ideas :/**

**Disclaimer: Trust me...if i owned Khr there would be a loooot more yaoi ;) **

**Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read!**

**~Recap of last chapter~**

** "Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!/Tsunayoshi!/Herbivore!" They all yelled as they were all standing around their boss. The smoke was suppose to be pink, but was orange, sending everyone in the room who was in the smoke along with Tsuna.**

**"O-ow..." Tsuna mumbled sitting on the ground.**

**"Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as all of the guardians made their way tho their boss.**

**"Yeah...I'm ok" Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto offered him a hand, which he gladly took to help him off the ground.**

**"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice and seven figures where circled around there whole group.**

* * *

Tsuna's guardians formed a circle around him pulling out their weapons in the other group, approaching slowly, not knowing if the people on their property where friends or foes.

Yamamoto pulled out his sword, standing on Tsuna's left side.

Gokudera opened his box weapon and Uri was sitting on his shoulder, with 'Flame Arrow' on his arm. Being Tsuna's right hand man, was standing on his right side.

Hibari pulled out his tonfa's and opened his box weapon, having roll sit on his shoulder. He was standing in front of Tsuna, watching his surroundings waiting for an attack.

Mukuro was standing behind Tsuna and had his staff **(Sorry still don't know what to call it** **xD) **out and was ready to produce an illusion to get them out of there immediately.

Lambo was standing between Hibari and Yamamoto; to scared to stand by Gokudera. Lambo pulled out his grenades and was cautiously looking around the tree's and bushes for people **(Did** **I forget to tell you they were in the forest? Haha to late for the explanation now)** to pop out of.

Ryohei was standing between Mukuro and Gokudera, watching Tsuna's back. Standing there with his fists up looking around...actually being quiet for once.

"Thank you everyone" Tsuna whispered at his guardian's, earning him a nod as a quiet 'your welcome'.

"I'll ask again who are you?" The voice was much closer than before. Tsuna is now able to feel about seven other people's presences. "Everyone be careful...there are seven of them and they have us completely surrounded"

The other group stood there shocked at what they heard the person say. They were found out so easily? They were all masking their presences so they couldn't be found out easily.

A gun shot was fired. It was aimed for Tsuna's head. Hibari noticing the bullet, popped out the chains from his tonfa's and spun them, making the bullet tumble to the forest floor.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

'Juudaime? Doesn't that mean 10th in Japanese?' They wondered to themselves. 'Just who are they and what family are they from?'

"Hn. Herbivore you are going to have to do better than that to try to kill him." Hibari almost smirk hearing a curse somewhere in front of him. Mukuro getting tired of the illusion that was masking the other groups presence, tapped his staff on the ground and there stood...

The first generation of the Vongola. circled around the Tenth Generation Vongola.

"How did they break my illusion?" A man with a 'melon' shaped hair style asked. **(Sorry Daemon :)** **)**

"Kufufufu...it was quite simple actually" Mukuro chuckled and lifted up his weapon to look at the other illusionist in front of him.

"Explain who you are and what famiglia***** your from" A man with pin-..sorry red hair said, loosing patience.

"Who said i had to?" Tsuna questioned looking straight ahead in front of him stood the first generations boss.

"You might be enemies, so we need answers" The man in Hyper Dying Will mode, wearing a suit and cloak, with his gloves on said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell?" Tsuna questioned once again "You do have the 'hyper intuition' don't you?" Tsuna smirked looking at all the gasping faces around him. His guardian's holding back their own chuckles and smirks, hearing there boss talk back against their superiors.

"H-how do you know about the Hyper Intuition?" The blond man asked, still a bit shocked.

"No reason" Tsuna chuckled.

"Who ever is hiding over there in the tree get down here before i arrest you." a blond man barked looking in the tree closest to them.

"Damn..I was caught" Reborn jumped out of the tree and stood next to Tsuna.

"Who are you?" The red-head asked.

"Arcobaleno Reborn" He stated to carelessly.

"A-arcobaleno? Aren't you suppose to be a baby then?"

"I am an ex-arcobaleno" Reborn pointed to Tsuna. "He broke the arcobaleno curse and let all the arcobaleno have their original body's back"

Tsuna sighed at his careless looked at the blond in front of him.

"Fine...might as well introduce everyone" Tsuna groaned. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo...We came from the future because of the malfunctioning ten-year bazooka..and also Giotto is my great-great-great grandfather." At that line the whole first generation froze. They did not know what to say to that. They just let Tsuna continue with his introductions.

"This is my Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya" Tsuna pointed to the person in front of him. With a 'hn. herbivore' Hibari turned to his side and decided to ignore the conversation.

"My Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro" Mukuro 'Kufufu'ing' turned to look at the boss in front of Tsuna.

"Gokudera Hayato, my Storm guardian, and my right-hand man." Gokudera put his box weapon away cautiously.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, my Rain Guardian." Yamamoto put away his sword and put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Ryohei, my Sun Guardian" He yelled 'extreme!' making everyone but the tenth generation flinch. 'He is like Knuckle..' they thought with a sweat drop.

"Lambo, my Lightning Guardian" With a 'Lambo-san is the best!' Gokudera hit him on the head.

"Stupederia! What was that for?!"

"Baka Ahoshi!" Gokudera growled.

"And that is ex-arcobaleno Reborn. My sadistic tutor"

"What was that?" Reborn grabbed Leon as he shifted into a gun.

"HIII! N-nothing R-reborn!" Tsuna hid behind Hibari,getting a smirk from Hibari and everyone else growled, thinking 'Why did he choose Hibari and not me?!'

The first generation, hearing Tsuna's high pitched squeal decided to never again scare him.

"Thank you for the introduction, Tsunayoshi" The blond man smiled at him.

Tsuna smiled back "Please just call me Tsuna"

"Right...Tsuna..Let me introduce my guardians and I am Vongola Primo..but just call me Giotto."

"Alaude,My cloud guardian" Alaude looked away, not paying any attention in the conversation.

"Daemon Spade, my Mist Guardian" The whole tenth generation glared at Daemon. All of them emitting a dangerous dark aura. The first generation boss notices this and wonders why but does not want to get personal. So he moves on.

"G, my Storm Guardian and my right-hand man" G put away his gun and looked at all of the tenth generation.

"Asari Ugetsu, my Rain Guardian" He said hello and laughed.

"Knuckle, my Sun guardian" They were all waiting for the 'EXTREME' yell which happened a second later.

"Lampo, my Lightning guardian" A sigh left Lampo as he was introduced.

"Thanks for introducing us"

"Anytime Tsuna"

"Now...lets continue this conversation at the mansion" Giotto smiled and they started on their way to the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

**And another one done~**

**This one is a little longer than the first but it seems short to me..haha**

**Sorry i started out with 1827**

_**Mini Series**_

_**Giotto: Yay! I was introduced! -smiles-**_

_**Hibari: -smirks thinking about what happened-**_

_**Reborn: He's mine Hibari..back off -hugs Tsuna-**_

_**Tsuna: E-ehh? -blinks confused as this was the first hug he has gotten from his tutor-**_

_**Giotto: Noo~ He's mine! -Steals Tsuna from Reborn and cuddles him-**_

_**Hibari: Hn. The Omnivore is mine -Takes Tsuna away and picks him up bridle style-**_

_**Tsuna: -blushes- H-hibari-san?!**_

_**Mukuro: Kufufu... -Takes Tsuna and disappears into mist-**_

_**Giotto: -goes into hyper mode- Reborn: -Leon turns into a gun- Hibari: -Pulls out Tonfa's-**_

_**Giotto, Reborn, Hibari: Time to go kill a pineapple -they chuckled darkly-**_

_** : Sorry Mukuro~ They don't like their bunny being stolen -smirks and laughs-**_

** Please tell me how you like it!**

** _Tenshi_**


	3. Sorry

**Hello everyone...**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter but i just wanted to say that the new chapter wont be out until Friday :( I had an accident and fractured my wrist...what a bummer :/**

**So if any of you have ideas on how you want the story to play out...please tell me~**

**I can make it happen...most likely**

* * *

**Reborn:** Dame-Tenshi -pulls out a gun-

**Tenshi:** S-sorry Reborn! -hides behind Tsuna- You wouldn't want to shoot Tsuna now would ya?

**Tsuna:** HIII! Please don't shoot! -Pouts and looks at Reborn with puppy dog eyes-

**Reborn:** Che. -puts away the gun and hides the small blush with fedora-

**Giotto:** You better not shoot him -grabs Tsuna from behind and hugs him-

**Reborn:**What are you doing dame-Giotto? -Reborn growled out-

**Giotto:** Hugging him? What else -Reborn earned a smirk-

**Hibari:** Leave my Herbivore alone -takes Tsuna from Giotto-

**Tsuna:** HIII! H-hibari-san?! -blushes lightly-

**Reborn & Giotto:** -dark and murderous aura surrounds their bodies looking at Hibari with glares-

**Tenshi:** Sorry Tsuna but...good luck! -Disappears-

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it...sorry it's short~**

**_Tenshi_**


	4. Welcome To The Vongola Mansion

**Sorry Everyone! I told some others it would be done last week but then i broke my wrist :/ Haha i am still being called Dame...from some people xD So anyway's...Here is the next Chapter! ~Welcome To The Vongola Mansion~**

**Oh and Also..since i am forgetful i am doing a poll for the pairings!**

** -Reborn x Tsuna**

** -Hibari x Tsuna**

** -Giotto x Tsuna**

**Please Review or message me and i will give you results~ **

**~Recap of last chapter~**

_**"Thanks for introducing us"**_

_**"Anytime Tsuna"**_

_**"Now...lets continue this conversation at the mansion" Giotto smiled and they started on their way to the Vongola Mansion.**_

* * *

The First generation made their way out of the forest with the Tenth generation tagging along behind. Giotto looked back slightly to see all of the young Decimo's guardians moving closer together, protecting the small brunette. Giotto looked at Tsuna's face to see that he was a little annoyed that his guardians where being over protective.

Tsuna was getting annoyed on how close his family where standing near him. Reborn and Hibari on both of his sides.

'Why are they standing so close to me? It's kind of annoying but reassuring at the same time' Tsuna thought to himself as a sigh left his mouth.

Reborn and Hibari look 'down' **(Haha Sorry Tsuna! But you are one of the shortest here xD )** at the brunette as he sighed. Reborn knowing that Tsuna did not like all of his guardians moving in closer to him, whispered into his ear,"Just get use to it, they will always be at your side if you like it or not" Reborn smirked at the pout the brunette gave him. Hibari looked at the pout on '_his_' carnivore's face then to Reborn with a don't-mess-with-my-uke's face **(Haha sorry~) **Reborn looked back at Hibari with a don't-fucking-mess-with-him-or-i'll-rip-your-head-off look, making both men smirk and a brunette shiver at the murder intent coming from the two.

They all stepped out of the forest and stood in front of the 400 year ago Vongola of them quickly stepping inside so they could not be bothered, went to the main living room where they could all sit down and talk things through. Once they all arrived they all sat down and waited for someone to speak up.

"Well..I should all welcome you to the Vongola Mansion" Giotto smiled at Tsuna earning a low growl and glares from some certain people.

Giotto, easily ignoring the glares and the growls he heard let a small smirk appear on his face seeing the brunette sitting across from him blushing lightly. Tsuna looked away and pouted, making his guardians smile slightly seeing that their boss was being his normal self. Tsuna looked at Reborn;who was sitting next to him; and whispered to him,

"It's so pretty" Tsuna smiled "I wish ours still looked like this"

"Dame-Tsuna.." Reborn sighed "It only changed to protect the family more, so your guardians don't have to follow your dame-ass all the time" Reborn smirked as Tsuna pouted.

"Yes..I know" he sighed at Reborn's explanation. His 'ass' did not needed to be saved by his guardians..then he got what Reborn actually mean and blushed a dark shade of pink.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna turned and looked at the smirking hitman as he hid his face under his fedora, almost laughing at how long it took the young boss to get what he was talking about.

Giotto watched and heard this whole conversation as everyone else was busy talking and getting to know each other. Giotto thought for a moment for what Reborn said then blushed lightly. 'Where all of his guardians after him? Looks like i will have competition'

Giotto coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Why don't we show we take you to your rooms for the night..you all must be tired" Giotto looked at Tsuna as Tsuna nodded slightly. Tsuna still having a light blush on his face.

"Ok..Giotto-san how many room's do you have available right now?" Tsuna looked over at Giotto.

"We have four rooms and two beds in each..we would have a lot more but they are under repair because my guardians though it would be funny to fight in the living room" Giotto sent a glare to Alaude and Damon.

"Alright..." Tsuna thought for a moment. "Lets do this th-.." Tsuna's sentence was cut off by an orange cloud that engulfed around his got knocked to the ground as someone's body was thrown onto his.

Everyone watched this happen and they could do nothing until all the smoke in the room was cleared.

"O-ow.." Tsuna rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see who was sitting on him.

"T-tsuna-kun?" Tsuna was now able to see a red-head sitting on his lap.

"E-enma?!" Tsuna asked a little loud that everyone heard.

The smoke cleared and someone could mistake the situation if they were to walk in on the two. Enma was straddling Tsuna, Tsuna not paying any attention to the position the two were in.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma hugged the brunette, and stuck his tongue out at Hibari;knowing the skylark's secret; receiving a growl.

"E-enma? How did you get here?" Tsuna hugged back and helped his dame-friend up.

"W-well...who ever walks into your dining room..lets just say ends up here..there is orange smoke surrounding the whole dining room" Enma sighed.

"I should probably introduce you to someone" Tsuna turned around to see Giotto standing there with a confused expression.

"P-primo?!" Enma looked at the blond **(I don't know if he is blond or not xD )**

"Giotto this is Enma Kozato, the Simon Decimo" Enma bowed his head slightly as Giotto smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you Enma-kun"

"Alright..now i have to re-think the room situation" Tsuna groaned and looked at the floor as he thought. They all waited patiently for Tsuna's idea's on the rooms.

"Ok..In room 1- Gokudera and Yamamoto, 2-Enma and Mukuro, 3-Reborn and Hibari, 4-Lambo and Ryohei" Tsuna sighed as he finished.

Yamamoto just laughed.

Everyone else just argued** /Except Enma, to shy to argue/ **and Tsuna felt an oncoming head ache.

"Natsu Cambio Forma Modo Attacco" Tsuna had a glowing Gauntleton his gloves as he was in hyper dying will mode.

"Will you all listen to me for once or will i have to make you all shut up?" Tsuna chuckled darkly as the aura around darkened as everyone gulped. **/Except Reborn and Hibari/** Tsuna looked over at Reborn who was hiding his smirk and nodding his head in amusement. They all nodded quickly and Tsuna went out of his dying will mode as Natsu crawled onto his shoulder.**  
**

"Juudaime..where are you gonna stay?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh..did i forget myself?" Tsuna sighed at his forgetfulness.

"Tsuna if you would like you can stay in my room if you like?" Everyone turned to see a very very happy Giotto.

"C-could I?" Tsuna asked a little nervously.

"Yep~" Giotto grabbed Tsuna and started dragging him to his room.

Reborn and Hibari looked like they were going to murder someone.

Primo's guardians just sighed at their boss and took everyone else to their went the first night in the Vongola mansion.

* * *

**Alright! Here it is! haha sorry it took so long to write and post -cries-**

**I hope you all enjoyed it~**

**_Mini Series:_  
**

**_ Enma: Haha I got a hug from Tsuna-kun -smirks-_**

**_Hibari: So..he came to me for protection_**

**_Reborn: He comes to me when he is in trouble_**

**_Tsuna: -sits their and watches them fight-_**

**_Giotto: -sneaks up behind Tsuna and covers his mouth-_**

**_Tsuna: -shocked and looked at his capture and smiled-_**

**_Giotto: Hehe~ I will save you Tsunayoshi -whispers as he and Tsuna walk away-_**

**_Enma-Reborn-Hibari: -Notices that Tsuna was gone and decided to go and kill a certain blond-_**

**_Sorry Giotto..you might not make it~_**

**Please tell me what you think on the pairing's and i will give you the results on the next chapter~**

_** _Tenshi_ **_


End file.
